


The Senior Six: Celebration

by KBLEAGHS



Category: Books - Fandom, KBLE, Six of Crows - Fandom, Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Folk of the Air - Holly Black, YA - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Magic School, Magic-Users
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KBLEAGHS/pseuds/KBLEAGHS
Summary: The Seniors have just finished exams and they decided to celebrate at their hideout, but someone catches them.Content Warning: Mentions of alcoholAll characters are over the age of 18 and please drink responsibly.





	The Senior Six: Celebration

It was late at night and the seniors made their way to their secret hideout behind the PE centre, near the back of Lost Lake. It wasn’t entirely secret, some teachers knew about it, but it was known as the Senior area so no one ventured there. The house teachers knew about it, and as long as the seniors wrote a note to them to explain that was where they were going, they were okay with it. It had taken the six girls nearly all of freshmen year to make it what it was today. They had to clear out the trees, make a fire pit, make shelter because there were times where the girls got too tired to walk back to their dorms that they decided to sleep out. It was cosy and their escape from school whilst still being there. 

The girls took a lot of pride in their hideout, using their magic and abilities to make the place their own. Between Eliana and Artemis they were able to create an electric wire connecting to the main school, to give their hideout power. They used this to power the hanging lights around the hideout and the heater for the winter. The girls also worked together to build a small pier from the hideout into the lake, so they could jump off and swim. Selene’s lunar power allowed for more leniency from the teachers, when they were younger, to allow them to spend nights here. 

After four years, the three shelters, one for each team, had grown to accommodate almost anything that the girls needed from clothes, to non-perishable foods, to first aid kits, blankets, anything. There were Polaroids, photographs, and mementos from their time at this school. Sometimes when they were angry at each other, they would come here, sit in silence or talk about it. Either way, after a trip here, they would be able to forgive each other and move on. This was their safe space. Their home with each other. 

The girls had just finished a week of tough exams. For some reason the teachers were stepping up the amount of exams and training sessions they had to complete. All their time at the moment was either training or revising for these fortnightly exams. This was the first year that this level of work was expected of seniors. 

Five of the senior six girls made their way through the gardens to get towards their hideout, their backpacks full of sugary and fatty foods that would have made their old PE teacher scowl. 

—///—

“Your body is a weapon, you should treat it with care” Matthias would say when he caught the girls one day with a mountain of sweets. “One or two is okay, but this is quite extortionate, even Nina would be worried.” 

“We are treating it with care sir,” Scarlet said with a big smile, the caramel staining her teeth. 

“You see,” Eris interjected, “these sweets are like power boosts for our weapons. They will give us quicker timings and stuff.”

Matthias huffed, but a warm smile was on his face. These six girls had this effect on the teachers at this school. All the girls at the school were close, especially with those in their year, that was the nature of the school. But something was different with this group, they had a deeper bond that not even they fully understood. “You girls aren’t going to listen to me are you?”

“Nope,” they all said in unison, opening another bag of caramels. 

—///—

Selene was already there as the other arrived, she had started on their fire pit. That was the one power that they were missing from their group, fire. But from the fire users of the younger years, they realised that was probably for the best. They were chaotic in their own right, by sneaking off and asking outlandish questions, but the teachers all mentioned how studious they were. That wasn’t to say that the fire user wasn’t remarkable in her own right, she was powerful and had a drive that could almost be unmatched, almost. 

The girls put down their bags in their shelters and made their way to the campfire. The sun was just starting to set on the surprisingly warm day, causing the sky to be littered with pinks and purples. 

“It’s so nice just to sit here and not think about lessons,” Artemis said, stretching out on the abandoned couch that Scarlet and Eris found in the lake after the Christmas break ended. Even though there was this break for the teachers, most if not all the girls stayed over the holidays. The school couldn’t risk its information getting out. 

Scarlet and Eris had been swimming in the lake in early January their Sophomore year, their water magic making them able to not freeze to death in the water, when they had noticed the couch deep underwater. They used their magic to pull it to their hideout, and waited for the others to join. They were lucky that they had Iris and some of her alchemy tools. Most of the girls didn’t understand how alchemy worked, but by the end of the week, the moulded and frankly disgusting couch had been completely transformed into one the girls fought over. 

“I know,” Eliana replied, poking the fire with a stick, which rewarded her a scowl from Selene. “I don’t think we have been able to all hang out together and just relax in such a long time. I feel like all I do is look at my notes, my laptop, or the floor of the PE centre.”

“Maybe if you practice more of your close combat skills, you could see the floor less often. Please stop poking the fire.”

“You sound like Jude,” she replied with a playful smirk on her face. “It’s not my fault that she chooses to focus on dagger and sword training, rather than long distance.” 

Selene sighed, “maybe the reason why she focuses on dagger and sword training is because some of you keep seeing the floor.” 

“Speaking of the teachers, it’s weird isn’t it?” Scarlet said, stopping the conversation before it got too much out of hand. Even though these girls loved each other like a family, they were made to fester in competition, so when the competition didn’t favour their specific skill sets, they tended to get grumpy. 

“What is?” Iris replied, tossing Selene the bag of giant marshmallows that they kept in the shelters. 

“That Jesper asked us to come here.” Scarlet yawned, stretching her body, her long brown hair falling over her shoulders, “it feels weird, like we are inviting an enemy to our space.”

Iris chuckled, sitting down next to her, her head resting on Scarlet’s shoulder. “Is he an enemy because he is a teacher or because he is a man?”

“Both.” 

The girls chuckled but it was Artimis who said, throwing a leaf across the fire at her “don’t pretend that you don’t bring Dorian here on the weekends.”

“You’re one to talk,” she retorted, picking up a stick to throw back. 

“Jesper is pretty chill. He has been teaching us for four years, ” Selene said, passing the marshmallow sticks around, making the girls grin. “Besides you will like why he’s joining us.”

“You know?” Eris said, with a hint of excitement in her voice. 

“It was my idea.” 

“Really?”

Eliana chuckled, “are you going to tell us?”

“Of course not,” Selene said with a glint in her blue eyes. “We need to learn to keep secrets. Even though most of your guys’ secret relationships aren’t exactly secret.” 

“They are outside of this group,” Scarlet said, taking a bite out of her marshmallow. She looked at her friends and noticed a frown on one of her friend’s faces. “Eris, are you okay, you look sad?”

Without missing a beat Eris, rather melodramatically, sat back into her chair saying, her purple hair fanning out behind her. “I can’t believe that we are going to be leaving this place at the end of the year. I know we will go into agencies and practices, but I just can’t believe that I won’t see you girls every day.”

They were about to reply but heard the crunch of leaves under footsteps as their teacher, Jesper Fahey approached. 

“Hi sir, want a marshmallow?” Selene asked, putting one on a stick before he had a chance to reply. 

“Sure.” It was odd to see any teacher out of school time and not in a suit, but seeing Mr Fahey in jeans and a normal corduroy jacket made the girls realise how young he was. He was probably only in his mid-twenties at most. Perhaps for Jesper it was also odd to see his students out of uniform, wearing clothes that made them look like teenagers rather than assassins. 

“Why did you want us to meet you here Jesper, considering that Selene won’t tell us?” Iris asked, sipping her drink. 

He didn’t say anything, all he did was open his large backpack. It was full to the brim with bottles. The girls scrambled to choose theirs, there was wine, beer, mixed drinks, and even drinks that the girls didn’t know even existed. This wasn’t the girls first time drinking on campus, they usually had a get together at the end of term since sophomore year, but this was the first time that there was this amount of volume. The girls were excited to say the least. To rebel slightly, even when there was a teacher there felt exhilarating. 

“You are all of legal drinking age in this country, and I wanted to give you something for all your hard work. Every one of you scored at least an 100% on one of the tests this week, and on the others you were all above 75%. I thought you should celebrate.” Jesper said opening a beer for himself and sitting on one of the logs that decorated the floor. “Please don’t think that your hard work hasn’t gone unnoticed by the teachers. All of them can only say nice things about you and commend your determination.” 

“But do they know about this?” Selene asked, a smirk on her face as she drank her wine. The rest of the girls were surprised with her actions, as she was the one normally the sober one, helping some of the light weights back to bed. 

Jesper shook his head, his exterior still staying cool, “not exactly.” 

“Not exactly?” Artemis questioned, her green eyes gleaming. 

“Put it this way,” he said, taking another sip of his drink, “I haven’t filled out a health and safety form for this meeting.”

Eris snorted, the first to finish her drink, “oh no, what will ever you do?”

Jesper cheersed his drink to her and asked, “so what do you girls do at these drinking meetings then?”

“You know?” The girls replied in shock. They knew that the teachers knew about the hideout, it wasn’t hard to miss the fairy lights when you stood from Sword House, but they had thought that they kept their drinking escapades quite secret. 

Jesper chuckled and finished his beer, “I’m usually the one that sees you hungover the next morning.”

Scarlet hummed, answering Jesper’s first question. “We usually play variations of drinking games and such.” 

“Yeah, we usually talk, swim for a bit, things like that,” chimed Eliana.

“Well, stay safe and if you need anything, Selene has my number if things go wrong.”

“You’re going?”

“Yeah, I have to mark some papers for Monday.” Jesper said sitting up from the log. “I hope you guys have fun tonight, not too much fun. Drink responsibly, and all the other things I am supposed to say to you.”

Eris raised her eyebrow, “thank you sir?”

When Jesper left, the girls moved closer around the fire. The sun had started to set, a slight chill in the air, but the alcohol coursing through their bodies warmed them. The strings of fairy lights were turned on and the girls cozied up in the blankets, chatting and laughing about nothing in particular. They were going through the alcohol much quicker than they usually did, perhaps it was because there was much more available, but either way, almost all of their faces had a rosy tinge to them. With the alcohol came the uncontrollable giggles, that the girls didn’t realise were much louder than usual. 

The sun had fully set when Scarlet suggested that they play Never have I ever? Even though there were pretty much no secrets between the girls, this game unusually became about embarrassing each other. Sometimes things became out of hand, where the girls would end up having different competitions, such as swimming to the other side of the lake and back, who could throw the furthest rock, sometimes they would use their powers and weapons. But in the end it was all good fun. 

“I’ll go first. Never have I ever gone in the lake with a boy or girl from the rival school,” Iris asked, looking over at the other girls, her mind wandering. 

It wasn’t supposed to be a targeted attack and it was no surprise to the girls when Artemis, Eliana, and Iris drank. But what shocked everyone was when Scarlet slowly took a sip. Eris gasped and clutched at her heart in mock-pain. “you went in the p u b l i c lake without me”

It was Eliana’s turn and she felt a little devious smile on her face, “never have I ever been … skinny dipping in the lake?”

“You better not drink Miss Scarlet.” But alas, she did. All the girls were screaming and laughing, at how tears were forming on Eris’ eyes. “How could you! You went skinny dipping with, I can barely get his name out loud, Dorian. Swimming was supposed to be our thing.”

“I’m sorry, it was the heat of the moment,” Scarlet cried, going over to Eris, enveloping her in a hug, “I promise, it was only once.” 

“Sure it was,” Artemis said, taking a sip of her drink, chuckling with Eliana. 

“You want to play it like that then,” Scarlet said, her eyebrows raising. Artemis tilted her head, not understanding what Scarlet had meant. “Never have I ever brought a boy back and not cleaned the shelter up, meaning when I came back the next day I found -”

“Scarlet! That happened once! Besides, you can’t pick on someone,” Artemis screamed her already red face from the alcohol deepening. 

Scarlet smiled, “it could have been anyone, so drink up.” 

Eris and the other girls laughed, “she has a point there. Drink your drink, little miss mess.”

“Never have I ever accused me of forgetting to not put your name on a voting ballot, when it wasn’t even the right voting thing.” Artemis said, her eyes daggers at Eris, who raised her brow as if she didn’t do anything wrong. “Drink up.”

“No.”

“No? Why not?”

“Not specific enough,” her words slurred slightly. 

“I bet you can’t even spell specific right now.”

Eris paused, “that’s not the point.”

“Okay, okay, I have one,” Eliana said, her hand in the air. “Never have I ever made heart eyes at Mr Greenbriar.”

“I hope that is none of you,” Artemis said with a chuckle, but her face fell when the other girls took a drink. 

But it was the other girl’s faces that were more in shock, Selene’s the most. “You haven’t!”

“No, he’s a teacher!”

“Mr Greenbriar being a teacher just makes things more exciting,” Eris said, taking another sip, wiggling her eyebrows. 

“You’re all disgusting.”

“Never have I ever shown up to class drunk?” Scarlet asked, to her surprise no one took a sip of their drink. “You guys are lying.”

Artemis shrugged, “I have definitely been very hungover, but never drunk.” 

Most of the girls nodded. Eliana giggled, “imagine going to one of Jude’s lessons drunk.”

Eris stood up, wobbling slightly. She started her impression of their PE teacher, who was ruthless and never gave them a chance for a break. “Artemis, you know that you are meant to walk along the tightrope, not fall off. Eliana, you are supposed to knock someone off the box with your air magic, not make a cloud to sleep on. Selene you’re perfect, so carry on -”

“I’m not perfect.”

The girls laughed as Iris threw a pillow at Selene, “try telling that to Jude. She loves you nearly as much as Eris.” 

They played this game for a while, not realising that their volume had increased. Some of the girls had moved onto the floor, to feel the cold ground on their backs, watching the stars, giggling at nothing. What broke the game and changed the conversation was when Selene got a text.

The girls had phones, but most didn’t have social media accounts or the need for a smartphone. Most of the girls in the school didn’t text each other this late at night anyway. All of this meant one thing. A relationship update.

“Is that Atlas?” Scarlet cooed, nearly jumping on Selene as she looked at her phone

“Wait who is Atlas again?” Iris asked, sitting up, looking at her friend who had a giddy smile on her face. 

“Selene’s secret boyfriend.” Scarlet answered, her face nearly as giddy as her friend. “The president of the book club, that guy that can throw knives shockingly well.”

“I wouldn’t say shockingly,” grumbled Selene. 

“He’s the guy you met at the library right,” Artemis asked as Selene nodded. “He’s so cute. You guys would make such a cute couple!”

“We’re just friends.” 

It was a common thing for the girls to say they weren’t dating anyone, or that they were just friends, or something, even if they had been for years. There were many reasons why they may want to keep the relationships secret, but there was a common theme as to why. Having a relationship meant that it made you vulnerable to attackers. There was another weakness that they would exploit. They didn’t want to be put in a position where they had to choose between their loves or the job at hand. There was supposed to be a no dating policy at the school, but most of the seniors broke it. The seniors had managed to keep their relationships secret between themselves, but had worked hard, for the most part, to keep it secret from the school. However, for the girls who had been in relationships before the start of their senior year, it was difficult. 

When the rival school, FSoD Mixed High School for the Gifted, would come to the school, or the girls would go there, for mixed week or for any events, it was hard to keep away. For some, it was more difficult than others. They would stay away and only meet at the hideout, but with others it was hard to ignore. The way they would look at each other, pride shining through when they would get questions right or say something profound. Or the tension when they were put into a fighting ring with each other, whispering retorts that only they could hear. Those who couldn’t stay away from each other would try to dodge the teachers and younger students by finding quiet corridors or lone classrooms. Sometimes when the students had free periods, where they were supposed to study in their home rooms, they brought them back to the dorms. However, the school made it very clear that they weren’t allowed to bring other students into the dorms, luckily no one had been caught yet. 

The hardest time was when they had the joint balls, which everyone took very seriously. Many would slip away, but if too many meant missing, the teachers would notice. The girls had come up with a router of sorts, to make sure that they could have their time with their significant others without the teachers getting too suspicious. At these balls, the girls were required to dance and learn classical ballroom dances, as were the rivals. So many were pushed together to dance. Some had learned the temptation was too much, so had swapped partners with each other so they wouldn’t do anything they would later regret. It was difficult to do, watch someone you care about dance with the person that was meant to be yours, but there was an understanding between the couples, that they had to do this. 

For others, this may have seemed excessive, but neither girl wanted to take the chance, to have something that made them feel normal ripped away from them. 

“Speaking of secret relationships, how is Finn Artemis?” Iris asked, moving to sit near her, her eyes slightly unstable.

“Pretty good.” 

“Pretty good? That is not what you told me the other day. When you came back from the secret date, you were glowing.” Before Artemis had a chance to interrupt, Scarlet, gave the rest of the girls details of the date they had in the local town. It was the same night as Selene’s not-date with Atlas, and Artemis joined her into the town. “When are you going to become official?”

Artemis shrugged, not answering. Eris’ devious smile grew and they girls knew it meant that she was going to start teasing them. “I wouldn’t call their relationship secret at this point, for spies, they do a really bad job at keeping it secret. You can practically feel their love for each other when they are in the same room. ”

“The only people that know are here, and his mates.”

But her comment was ignored by her assassination partner, “you should take notes from Eliana’s book. How long have you been dating Lyra now?”

“We’re not dating.”

“See, that’s how you do it Artemis. You lie.”

“I’m not lying.” The girls hummed, knowing fully well that her trips to FSoD was not because of Head-Girl duties. “I promise you we are not dating.” 

“Their definitely having sex though.” Artemis said with a smirk who usually accompanied her on their trips. They would do their duties and meet with the other head-girl and boy, but those meetings usually lasted thirty or forty minutes, not the three hours they spent there. 

“Definitely,” the girls chorused.

Eliana didn’t respond, just putting her glass on the forest floor. Without speaking, she walked over to the wooden pier and jumped into the lake. When she emerged, her gingery-blonde hair wet fanned out behind her as she moved onto her back, gazing up at the stars. Her yellow dress was a spot of colour in the black lake. The girls chuckled, knowing that what they had guessed was correct. What the girls hadn’t been expecting was Selene to get up as well and join her in the water. The girls laughed as Elina and Selene started to wade in the water, their dresses flowing around them. 

“Selene you look like a floating head,” Eris laughed, the black dress that Selene wore disguised her body under the dark water. 

Her response was splashing water in their direction, shouting, “you guys should join!”

“Eris, help me get the towels then,” Scarlet slurred, her cheeks red. Eris nodded and they walked over towards one of the shelters. The girls looked at each other with smiles on their faces. 

“I’ll race you!” Artemis said shredding her blue denim jacket, looking over at Iris. She had a large smile on her face as she started taking off her shoes. 

“You will do no such thing.” A stern voice bombed over the hideout, causing the girls to jump. 

Artemis and Iris turned around and saw their deputy head teacher, Chiron the Centaur, standing in the clearing with his hands on his hips? A tired Jesper stood next to him, the dark bags clear under his eyes. Neither looked pleased to be there. 

“Girls, what are you doing in the lake at this time?” He asked, which surprised the four girls. Artemis looked over to Eliana who held the same expression as her. Confusion. He must have not seen the bag or bottles yet. 

“Just wanted a swim sir.” Selene responded with a sly smile on her face, and it hit the girls what she was trying to do. She was trying to use her Lunar Magic against him. The others looked at each other and knew they should keep quiet. Selene and Eliana made their way out of the lake and stood next to Artemis and Iris. 

“We can see that,” Jesper said, trying to play coy about the situation. 

Chiron shot Jesper a disapproving look, “why are you here this late at night?”

“We don’t have lessons or anything tomorrow, so we thought it was fine.”

Chiron raised his brow, “do you girls realise how loud you were being?” 

“No sir,” 

But before Selene had a chance to change the topic or get him away, things started to go terribly wrong. Eris and Scarlet walked out of their shelter holding the towels, giggling at nothing, but then hazy eyes landed on Chiron. Their eyes lit up and they rushed over to him, Eris shouting, “pony!”

“Girls please stop petting me.” Before they had a chance to argue Iris pulled them to the side. She took the towels off them and passed them to the wet girls, who stood by Artemis. When Eliana and her caught each other’s eyes, they couldn’t stop laughing. Chiron’s eyes widened at his Head and Deputy head girls. He was about to question what was so funny until his eyes landed on the open backpack. “Mr Fahey, why is your backpack here, full of alcohol?”

“No idea sir. They must have stolen it,” he answered quickly, his eyes dark. He was scowling at the girls, but the girls knew it was an act, he had to pretend to be angry at the girls. 

Eliana and Artemis’ laughs filled the air, but it was Iris who spoke, “why would we steal your ratty old bag.”

Jesper glared at Iris, not expecting her to talk back to him. Chiron signed, “girls I expected better of you. Jesper, not so much. ”

“You did? That was quite unfortunate,” the girls laughed again and Chiron realised that he wasn’t going to get anything through to them. Even though he appeared angry, and to some extent he was, there was a small part of him that was glad that these girls were rebelling. These girls were some of the best role models to the students he had seen in a long time, but they almost appeared too perfect in his eyes. He knew that this wasn’t the case, they obviously broke rules behind his and the school’s back, it is what he would expect. But it was refreshing to see them as rebellious teenagers. 

“Because I don’t want to expel an entire year group, you all have detention for two weeks. You will not be going back to your dorms in this state, you are lucky that this is secluded enough that we can’t hear you from the school.”

“Then how did you hear us?” Selene asked, resting her wet hair on Artemis’ shoulder. 

“My home isn’t at the school. It is at the end of the lake. I called Mr Fahey as I recognised your voices. I don’t feel as bad anymore, waking him up and calling him back down here. I don’t particularly know how to punish him. As there have been gatherings where we have given alcohol, certainly not this amount, to seniors before. Either way, it is late and you girls should be going to bed.”

The girls nodded, feeling slightly bad for Jesper, who looked very tired. The teachers took the alcohol away and walked off, making the girls go to bed in their shelters. They didn’t get much sleep that night, they stayed up talking and giggling, making sure that they kept their voices down. 

—///—

Jesper and Chiron walked back towards the school, passing Sword House. Jesper stuffed his hands into his coat pocket, to keep the cool chill off them.

“Do you think they enjoyed the night?” Chiron asked Jesper who nodded. 

“I think it’s pretty cool that you let them do this you know,” Jesper said with a sincere smile on his face. 

Chiron smiled but didn’t reply.

What the girls didn’t know was that a couple of weeks prior, Jesper had overheard a conversation between the six where they felt that they hadn’t rebelled or felt like they had lived their teenage years. Jesper’s heart sank knowing how true this was. Even though the school they went to was beautiful and they were able to do extraordinary things, it meant that their childhood and teenage years had been taken from them. There were strict rules about phone usage, about meeting people, and going outside the vicinity of the school, meaning that they missed out on opportunities to make social mistakes and such. 

After hearing about this, he talked to Chiron on planning a getaway or a party for them. But when Selene came to him and asked if he could help them get alcohol into the school, he knew it was his chance. He didn’t tell Selene or the other girls but he told Chiron who agreed to allow the girls, unknowingly, to have the alcohol on premise without “adult supervision.” In all the years that the girls have been there, they have never given him a reason to distrust them. 

So he said yes and approved the activity. He even did the paperwork for Jesper. He allowed Jesper to buy the girls the alcohol, giving him the money to do so, and knew that at about 2am, he and Jesper would go and confront the girls. Act angry, give them the detention, and move on. He cared for the girls, as he did with all his students, and knew that he wasn’t just teaching them to be assassins but to be people. People need to make mistakes to grow, even if the situation is tailored. 

The girls needed to celebrate and rebel, so he would allow for them to do that in a safe space.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please visit our tumblr page: https://kble-hs.tumblr.com/post/626649951587450880/the-senior-six-celebration 
> 
> Written by: Artemis


End file.
